Crimson colored petals
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: When something dear to you is lost the pain can make you fall in to sin. After a great loss decides a now 28 years old Kanda to travel in to the past with his adopted sister to stop the tragedy. In the hope of a different future for the world...
1. Prologue

A/N: As you can guess this story will be an opposite AU future to the DGM series which I will use in my other stories. Hope you will like this and sorry if some people will act somewhat OOC…Well let's get on with it seeing that it is snowing heavily and there is not much to do…

I. Prologue

* * *

_Death silence lay over the destructed city. The once beautiful buildings were nothing more then ruins, some of them were still burning, the flames giving an angry red light to the dark night. Cold wind carried the stench of death, ashes and spilled blood around to the survivors who were tending to they injured. _

_The Vatican lay in ruins… _

_The Earl had attacked the city with his great army made out of the Akuma he had created and gathered the Noah family loyally at his side. Central had called for help when they saw that they were powerless, and so the Exorcists come. Aided by members of Crow for they defense, Inspector Howard Link made sure about that, they fought. Many were lost, or badly injured and for a while it looked as if the darkness would triumph till… _

_General Allen Walker had stepped forth and challenged the Earl of Millennium who in the minute he saw that he might loose wanted to take the last step. Calling forth a Level 4 he had commanded it to feed on the Noah to gain they powers. At the words of betrayal from the Earl seemed the Noah to react, the veil created from the memory damage when the 14__th__ was murdered lifted itself. Regaining they memories of they brother stood all twelve of them suddenly beside Allen giving the oath that they would protect the Exorcists. After that become everything a dark blur of screams, flames, blood and explosions, till only the silence regained. _

_A man hurried through the destroyed city of God passing several rumbles and comarades on his way. His uniform was turn on several places, hair down and messy, face pale and dirty from blood and ashes when a church collapsed near his squad. Dark blue eyes looked around the death town searchingly till they fell on familiar white. Hurrying over the man felt his heart clench with each hurried stride, the deep wound on his side ignored. Reaching the two figures, he wished that he was in a nightmare. In front of him kneeled a young girl, her left leg broken, clothes torn and bloody, but her golden eyes were looking up hopefully at him, pleading to do something. The still figure in her arms looked broken, only now saw he that the white cloak was covered in crimson blood just like the soft white hair, face pale and bearing an ugly gash. The golden eyes were still pleading to him, but there was nothing he could do. Tim meanwhile was flapping worriedly over them. _

"_Yuu…" a weak, raspy voice drove they attention to the figure in the girl's arms. _

"_A…Allen…" was the only thing Kanda could whisper before falling to his knees and cradling his lover in to his arms. "Please try holding out…" he heard himself say, for the first time since so long ago did he fell tears sliding down his checks, cleaning away the dirt in they way. _

"_It is alright, I'm sorry." Allen whispered with a reassuring smile, it was hard for him to speak, one of his lungs had collapsed. "The Earl i…is…still alive…so pl…please…" _

"_Allen, don't speak anymore, gather your strength." Road pleaded to him when a trembling hand patted her on the top of her head. _

"_Yuu…pl…please ta…take care of…my sister a…and o…our fri…friends…" suddenly he started coughing up blood, his time was running out. "I…I wi…will always love you…" he said kissing the samurai's warm lips with his cold ones before the light in those silver eyes faded away. _

"_I will also always love you…" Kanda said in a broken voice as he hugged the now dead body against his chest, Road crying beside him bitterly. _

Dark blue eyes flew open in the dark as a body sat up panting heavily. General Kanda Yuu was gripping his chest as his heart beat mercilessly. Laying back on the sheets bored his gaze in to the dark ceiling. Why couldn't these damned memories not leave him alone, that damned attack happened eight years ago. Sighing Kanda closed his eyes, but sleep didn't came. Maybe it was better like that. He hated these memories which haunted him like nightmares. Making him remember the day his heart got torn apart, the day he had committed another sin…

"_Do you really love him so much that you would do this?" _

He heard the voice of Cross in his head as he stood back then there behind him by the altar. That was probably the first time when he started feeling that he had a companion in the man who couldn't let his sister go, just like he couldn't let Allen go. The sound of the door opening carefully broke his train of painful memories making him sit up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" asked a soft voice from the door.

"No, I was already awake." he answered before motioning with his head to the other to come nearer. After the door closed filled the sound of soft footsteps the room before the bed sifted somewhat. "You had again a nightmare." his eyes had already adjusted t the dark and he could faintly make out the tear trails on the girl's check. Tim had since then taken a place on the pillow. After Allen's death had the golden golem shrunk again to the size it had when he come with his master here on that dark night.

"Uhum…I…I saw them all die again…" she sobbed before burying her face in to the samurai's chest. Kanda understood, the whole Noah family expect Road had lost they lives in the battle. She also nearly died, but Tyki had protected her with his last power.

"I know…" he answered softly. "You can sleep here tonight and tomorrow hopefully we can start our mission." nodding Road lye down on the bed and closed her eyes. _"I'm holding my promise Allen, I will never let anything happen to our friends and your sister." _he thought before falling asleep himself, hoping that the nightmares won't return for a second time this night.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so this was the first chapter…


	2. Grasping for the light

II. Grasping for the light

* * *

Bright golden sunrays forced they way through the tick curtain covering the large window of the room and falling on the bed. Cobalt eyes opened carefully before they owner sat up. The nightmares haven't returned, but it was only a small comfort. Looking over to his left saw Kanda that Road had hidden herself under the covers of his bed with Timcampy to sleep a bit longer. Giving the buddle under the white covers a little smile before sliding out from under the sheets. Grabbing some fresh clothes and bathing utensils the man made his way out of the room to head for the baths. He needed to admit that the only offside to returning to the old Order HQ was that the rooms lacked they own bathroom. Though they were all happy to have returned here and safe. After the fall of the Vatican, targeted the Earl each person who bore the DNS of the Musician in they genes, before moving on to destroying the Black Order. Only the ones in the European and Asian branch survived because Allen had protected them. Kanda smiled bitterly at that as he walked down the stairs. Allan had programmed the Ark after they all moved back here that should ever something happen to him, that it should create a protective force field around the two HQs.

Even in death did he care for them all…

Reaching the baths and walking in to the shower let Kanda drift his thoughts further as the warm water washed over his skin. The world as they had know this had changed. Many countries were just like Japan only populated by Akuma who because of the lack of humans started devouring each other. Many people lived in fear while the desperate search for the Innocence and most of all the Heart was still running, but this time they were also searching after the reincarnations of the Noah clan. Road had explained that after awaking as a Noah you are similar to a defenseless infant and this was the way how the Earl managed to get them on his side. Kanda remembered while listening to her the time when his Moyashi had become a one of them. It happened shortly after three months since they finally managed to get over they pride and admit they feelings to the other. It were the hardest days in both of they lives, but it had also proven the strength of the relationship. He had staid each day at Allen's side in the dark room where he was chained to the bed, endured the helplessness as he listened to his lover's screams of agony, whipped the tears, sweet and blood away each time the stigmata burned with pain. He remembered when it was over how the white haired man had stared at him, his golden eyes like that of a lost child till the Musician's memories filled him. At first, he could admit now did he feel scared that at the end of the transformation would be Allen's soul gone, but then he smiled at him with that oh so familiar smile. A little laugh escaped Kanda's lips at the memory, that guy truly managed to make a deal with his _"uncle" _so that they would share a body, his Innocence seemed to also have found a balance with the Dark Matter. His little Moyashi even thought he had managed to grow a good head taller then him, was truly an ironic person a true Clown of God.

Walking out of the shower, getting dressed and returning his things to his room made Kanda his way to the library. He had something to discuss with Bookman. It was still only six in the morning, but he knew that the other man was already awake and working probably on his records. Things had really changed some ways since that tragedy. Entering the large library swept cobalt eyes through the endless maze of large selves filled with books in search for the other. This was probably one of the grounds while he liked the library in the Ark, you could find others easier.

"Bookman, I need to talk with you." he called out, but there was no response. Knowing that the other must be surely here, he was already in both the Ark and the medical wing of the HQ. "Bookman." his short patience, his squad learned that early enough, was wearing thin "Damn it Baka Usagi! Where the bloody hell are you!" he yelled in annoyance when suddenly there was a faint yelp and the sound of falling books.

Walking over in to the noises direction found Kanda himself suddenly standing in front of a ladder and a rather large pile of books of different sizes. Suddenly the pile looked as if it would breathe, before a person broke out from under them, a copy of _'The ancient history of China' _still on his head.

"Damn it Kanda, do you really want to get me murdered by a pile of history books?" the redhead snapped while glaring with one emerald eye at the other.

"I had called for you, but didn't receive any reply." Kanda replied shrugging, but held his hand out to help the other up.

"You know when I'm to engrossed in my work." he replied while dusting himself up.

"I know, but there is something I wanted to talk with you about."

The other only nodded before both made they way to a little couch by one of the large windows and sat down. After that regained silence between the two men before the redhead broke it.

"Yuu, you are still planning to do it." the redhead said in a soft voice as he placed a hand on his friends arm.

"It was six years ago that you had called me that the last time Lavi." said Kanda, a little smile on his pale lips.

"It was also the same time ago that someone had called me something other then Bookman. Sometimes I wonder if the old Panda made the right decision in naming me his successor." Bookman replied as he looked up wistfully at the ceiling before turning back to the samurai.

"He made a good decision in both naming you his successor and giving you his blessing. Bookman knew that you would make it."

"Yeah." the other replied while tracing the little golden ring he wore with his fingers. "Yuu, I want to come with you." he said suddenly in a determined tone.

"I can't allow that."

"What? Why not Yuu I…"

"I will be already taking Road with me. Don't worry, I have understood that even if I should succeed it won't change anything in our time line. I can't make Allen return to live even if I wish that I could. Beside that you still have your duties as Bookman and a General Exorcist and don't forget Lenalee who is currently in the hospital wing carrying your child under her heart."

"I know, but…"

"Lavi, I will try to fix the pasts mistakes so that our younger selves might have a much brighter future, but we also must fight here to create one."

"Yeah, I want my kid to manage to enjoy his or her childhood without sitting day by day by his uncle worrying if his parents will return from they missions or not before they also need to fight." Bookman said as he stood up to stand beside the other, one hand held out "We will continue battling the Akuma of the Earl while looking for the Innocence, new Exorcist and Allen's siblings. I wish you luck on your mission Yuu, please return with Road back home soon."

"Thank you." Kanda replied as he shook the other's hand.

After the little Exchange with Bookman hurried Kanda back to his room, it was time to wake Road up. Walking back in to the room he spotted her still sleeping. Shaking his head in slight amusement made Kanda his way over to the bed, softly shaking the buddle on the bed.

"Road, it is time to wake up." he told her.

"_Ngh…five more minutes…_" come it from under the covers.

"No young lady, it is time to get up have a bath and breakfast." no reaction "Road, do you want Allen and the others of your family to be safe?" this seemed to work the next thing Kanda knew that his blanket fell on his head and the bedroom door slammed shut. _Uhm…that worked well…_

* * *

The breakfast and the packing went quick, now they only needed to get in to the Ark. It was strange seeing that the whole Order seemed to be deserted from people as they made they way up the stairs to the room which held the door to the Ark. Upon stepping inside they found out why the hallways were so empty, it was because everyone was waiting for them inside the white city. Everyone was there, scientist from both the European and Asian branch, Finders, Exorcist, Generals – Even Cross stood there nodding to him – kitchen and medical staff, the remaining Third Exorcist and Converted Akuma. Everyone had gathered together to wish them luck and a safe returning to home back after, meanwhile would they also work hard. It was touching Kanda needed to admit even thought he tried to hide behind his stoic expression. _"Do you see it Allen how much we had all loved you?" _he thought while watching Road being hugged awkwardly by Lenalee her round belly made it not easy. Komui had nearly a heart attack hen his sister had informed him about her engagement with the young Bookman and later about her pregnancy. His trail of thoughts stopped when Link walked up to him, the scar he received back then still present on his now older looking face, and wished him his best regards. Nodding in response he waited patiently till everyone has bid them farewell and then walked up to Road and placed a hand on her shoulder signaling that it was time. Before they went to the Musician's room gave both Komui and Back each of them a little communicator earring.

Inside the white piano room of the Musician, a room filled with so many bittersweet memories, watched Kanda as Road walked up to stand beside the ivory piano, Timcampy resting on her head. The girl took the little golem in her hands and told it that it could not come with them this time. The golden ball turned then in Kanda's direction and the samurai had the feeling that the golem was accusing him to be the ground to stay behind. Well excuse him that he didn't want to get taped while writing and moaning under a certain white haired Exorcist the creature called it's master. It took Rode nearly ten minutes to calm Timcampy who wanted to go already after Kanda's hair with his teeth.

"Ugh…Timcampy if it interests you, Komui and Back gave us these earrings to communicate so I won't be taking my…" but then suddenly something golden rushed past him in high speed before Kanda could even finish his sentence.

"I think you are lucky that golems can't breed." Road replied while Kanda groaned.

"You tell me? That sight I saw when I first found out what those two do will forever haunt me…" at this Road broke out giggling before her face turned serious.

"We should start." her tone was soft, not betraying even the slightest of emotions.

"Yes we should…" Kanda replied sighing. He hated to do this, hated to constantly remind himself about his sin, but there was no other way, Road couldn't do this alone. Nodding to the girl who had in the meantime taken up her Noah form both of them closed they eyes.

_Then, the boy falls asleep_

_The flame inside the breathing ashes,_

_and one by one_

_Many dear profiles appear_

_Thousands of dreams_

_drop to the Earth_

As Road begun to sing, felt Kanda cold hands clenching on his heart, but not because of the song. He always thought that the Core of the Musician was in a way sad, but as he had listened back then to Allen singing it brought back to many forgotten memories. Some of those from his own past and some of that of his Core Memories.

_On the night when silver eyes flicker,_

_the shining you is born_

_Even though countless prayers are_

_returned to the earth by the passing millions of years_

Pushing away the memories and the sadness mixed with guilt he started concentrating. Slowly Kanda raised his gloved left arm and placed his fist in to a gripping pose. There was a soft flash of light which bound itself together in to a silver chain which's end sunk in to the ground from where something black started resurfacing.

_I will continue to pray_

_No matter what, shower this child with love_

_And kiss on the connected hands… _

"I'm sorry Allen…" he breathed before pulling on the chain as the sound of something opening mixed itself with the melancholic singing of the Noah of Dreams.

_To be continued…_


	3. The Black Priests' Destruction Incident

A/N: Well now the actual story begins twisting the original happenings in the manga somewhat…

III. The Black Priests' Destruction Incident

* * *

Supervisor Komui Lee was napping peacefully on the couch of his office, which like usually was littered full with undone paperwork. Squad Leader Reever Wenham, the unfortunate soul who usually needs to hunt the other down and get him to work, was currently smuggling with a few other scientists they boss's newest potions away. You never know what those things could do to you if the Supervisor with a sister-complex forces you to become a test subject. This was probably the ground why no one noticed the four crystal like object appearing in Komui's office. The glowing white crystals then started growing till the number 247 appeared on the largest one on the top and the space between the glowing diamonds reminded on rippled silver water. Soon a figure emerged from the silver surface which closed behind him and disappeared. The figure looked searchingly around the room till a soft snore hit his ears. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, but also slight amusement, the figure walked around the couch and leaned down to the sleeping body.

"Che, who would have thought that I would ever miss this sight." he whispered to himself before leaning near the other's ear "Komui, Lenalee is marrying the Baka Usagi." then quickly stepped away from the outburst which surely come when the sleeping body shoot up in to a sitting position.

"NOOOO!!!!! MY BELOVED LITTLE LENALEE, HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOUR POOR BROTHER! THAT SLIMY OCTOPUS OF A BOOKMAN WANABE WILL NEVER TOUCH YOU!!!" the Chinese man wailed in something boarding to histery.

"Calm down you idiotic sister-complex she isn't marrying the rabbit." Kanda snapped "…_not yet at least" _he added mentally as an afterthought.

This finally calmed him down, but now turned Komui in to his direction. Kanda felt mild amusement when the Supervisor's eyes widened in shock at the realization. Well true, he hadn't changed that much in appearance only his clothing had been somewhat modified. It still was the same stile as his first uniform with the changes that the silver trimmings were missing, the sleeves were bell shaped and the neck part was tighter not that loose as his old uniform's, the glove covering his left hand was the only white he wore. Both Lenalee and Bookman had remarked to him once that it looked like as if he would be still mourning. They could be right, seeing that he was always a hard person to understand and from the only three people that managed that had he already lost two. Deciding that he needed to get over with the start, Kanda leaned against the desk which was packed full with untouched piles of paperwork and looked at the other.

"I see you managed to recogrinaise me." well, he was still not good with starting conversations without an insult or death threat so this was good work.

"K…Kanda-kun…what…what happened I mean you and Allen-kun just finished your mission a few days ago and…" he stocked suddenly "Oh god, was there something strange on your mission what made you age." Kanda didn't like that gleam in his eyes, he still remembered that damned potion which made him a kid again.

"No there were no problems on that mission. To be honest, it was finished pretty early even." Kanda replied in a dismissing way before his dark eyes bore in to Komui's who looked somewhat lost. "Now listen here because I hate repeating myself. Yes I'm the Kanda you know, but still different. I'm General Kanda Yuu and with the help of a device about which you will later know have I traveled ten years back in time." the samurai stopped to see if the other was still following "In about four years will the Earl of Millennium attack the Vatican and completely destroy it. We lost many on that day, but to name three you know; Bookman, my master General Tiedoll and the Moyashi. "Komui gasped in shock at that and Kanda could see tears in his eyes "Many others got injured, some scars will remain forever. After the attack started the Earl to systematically whip out the whole Black Order, only this and the Asian branch survived because the Moyashi made sure of it. In the time from where I come belongs already half of the world to the Earl and those lands are only populated by Akuma. In other lands live people in terror and the Exorcists are hated and blamed for our failure, only few still trust us. As you can see the future is dark and I'm here to set some things right."

"This is terrible…" was the only thing Komui could say, he didn't want anyone to suffer in such a future and then the thought that Allen would die only in four years.

"There is one other thing, don't tell anyone about what my mission contains only Bookman, but I will personally inform him. You are allowed to inform those who are currently in the HQ and later those who returned about my presence. This will cause less shock, but if you let something slip…" with that found Komui himself face to face with Mugen's sharp end.

"Ugh…hehe…I…I see you still settle for violence Kanda-kun."

* * *

The introduction and the short explaining caused some interesting reactions and Kanda was sure he heard a few comment along the lines of _"Please no dear God a second Kanda", "General! We are doomed he is even stronger now." "Do you think there is a chance to get transferred to the Oceania branch?"._ If he wouldn't have more important things to do then they would surely get hell from him. Walking now in the room Komui assigned to him had he some time to relax. Lenalee tried to paster him full with questions about the future and his mission, really was she always that hyper like the Usagi? If yes, then they truly were a match made in Heaven. Mentioning that idiot with a death wish, he needed to be careful, Bookman and Komui were the only ones needing to know about the details of his mission. Well at least those he would tell them. With a sigh Kanda lay down on the white bed knowing that soon he would be faced with one of the hardest parts of his mission…facing the Allen Walker of this time. To be honest he was not sure how he would react, seeing Alma again sure wasn't positive on him back then and the other was his first best friend and something similar to a brother. Heh, so here goes a new similarity to the Moyashi, they both had siblings with whom they weren't even blood related or adopted in to they family. His trail of thoughts was then suddenly broken by the sound of groaning and the soft pulling of the bed sheets. Probing himself up on the elbows looked Kanda curiously at the little rag doll which tried desperately to climb up on the bed. Watching the show for a few minutes decided the samurai to help the doll out and put her on his knee.

"_I was already due time that you help me_." the doll snapped before starting to pout.

"I had my mind on other things." the samurai replied.

"_So I have noticed, but at least pay some attention to me. I still don't even understand why I need to be in this form._" she said while crossing her fingerless arms in front of her chest.

"Road, in this current part of the past had no one met any of the Noah. Beside that, your first introduction wasn't that shining if I remember right." Kanda lectured her while she pouted. Really, Allen had certainly rubbed off on him.

"_Yeah, I know…_"

"That aside, when do you plan getting your siblings?" that was something about the dark haired samurai was really curious about. They hade decided that Kanda would take care about the things by the Order while Road tried to get the Noah to realize the truth, but she never told him how.

"_You will know when the time comes for me to step in to action, don't forget Yuu I'm still the Noah of Dreams." _she replied smirking.

"I know…we should get now some rest." advised Kanda as he lay back on the bed with his eyes closed while outside a storm had broken out.

* * *

The boat hit gently against the dock of the hidden water way which lead inside the Black Order HQ. The water inside the through human hand created path was calm, unlike outside. A young boy with snow white hair and a red pentacle like scar climbed out of it, yawning and stretching somewhat.

"We got back pretty late." He admitted while starting to rub his sleepy eyes. His journey back from the city of Martel was long.

"This storm delayed our train." answered Toma while securing the boat. The Finder had grown on the mission pretty fond of the boy who was the newest addition to the exorcist. Beside that, he also owned him his life.

"It is already midnight…What do we do with the Innocence we retrieved?" Allen asked while still rubbing his eyes, the little golden golem still floating on his side. Timcampy was still a bit displeased from the fact that a Level 2 had destroyed him.

"If you go to the Science Group, there should be someone still awake." Toma suggested at which he received a thankful smile. It felt in some way good to him how they work was appreciated by the other.

"Ok, I'll try there." but just as Allen was about to walk up on the stone stairs, the sound of something falling down hit his ears. Looking down in confusion his eyes widened in shock at the sight of the familiar body laying at his feet. "Wha…? Le…Lenalee!? What happened!" he asked in panic as he picked her up. Were they being attacked or was she just sick?

"You…you're back Allen…" he heard suddenly a tried, but still familiar voice say from the stairs. Looking up he spotted a hardly battered looking Reever leaning against the cold wall for support, right arm clenching his left. "Reever!?" he heard himself call before hurrying over to the scientist, supporting him carefully. "This wound…did something happen?"

"R…run." was the answer he got anstead "Komurin is coming…"

"What?"

Allen got his answer when a giant robot with a beret crushed the wall beside them sending parts of the wall crashing to the ground.

"It's here!" Reever commented while Allen stared in shock at the thing. A new hit made them crash to the side, luckily they could so avoid to get crushed by the rumble.

"Wh…What is that? What is that?" the writing _'Science Group' _gave him only a little idea, while he and Reever were sitting in the water, Lenalee's limp body against his shoulder.

"Damn…he's so fast!" the older man cursed when the robot fixated itself on the two Exorcists.

"…Located!!" it suddenly said. "Lenalee Lee. Allen Walker. Two Exorcists located." that didn't sound good.

"Run Allen! This thing is after Exorcists!!" Reever shouted suddenly from his side. Yep that certainly didn't sound good…what a great way to return from your first mission.

"It's time for surgery…!!" that thing shouted in something acking to glee which of course was for Allen the cue to grab Lenalee and run like hell. Unfortunately, they attacker headed after them, leaving destruction in its wake.

"WAAAAAH, it's following us, it's following us!" well excuse him for being in slight panic when a large robot you saw for the first time in your live wants to do a surgery on you. "Reever! What the hell is going on!?" Allen felt his patience growing tin while his system pumped adrenalin through his veins.

"That thing is Komurin, "how helpful knowing the name of that thing" an omnipotent robot that Komui made…"he really should have figured from the beret with the large 'K' letter on it" As you can see, it's out of control!"

"WHY!?" even a blind could see that, that it was out of control, but Allen referred himself from commenting that seeing that Reever continued with the explaining.

"…and that's the story. Sorry that it's such a lame story." Reever said as they managed to hide to catch they breath. "_How stupid…_" was the first thought which come to both Allen's and Toma's mind after managing to puss away the scary pictures about the unconscious girl with them as a macho with muscles like Hercules.

"Is Lenalee going to be ok?" Allen asked a bit concerned for the girl who was so nice to him when he come here though there was one other thing that also come to his mind while looking at her. "_She's an Exorcist to, huh…" _he really should have known because of her uniform, but it was still surprising.

"She's only sleeping because Komurin hit her with anesthetics." Reever reassured him as he leaned against the wall, a tired smile on his lips. "Ha…maybe this all happened because we all wanted our work to be easier…"

"Huh?" well he was still pretty new here.

"You Exorcists and Finders are out there facing life threatening situations, sorry about that." he said while looking at the boy before saying something at which Allen felt old memories flooding him. "Welcome back." as those two simple words left the scientist's lips could Allen hear a second, cherished voice bound to a kind face looking at a little brown haired boy. _"Welcome back, Allen." _those words had always meant so much to him as did the first person telling him those for the first time in his live. _Mana…_

"Allen?" Reever called out again to the spaced out boy, there was sadly no time for this.

"Huh…ah, yes!" he had finally snapped back to focus.

"Hey, what's up? Do your injuries from your mission still hurt? I got the report."

"No, I'm fine." he replied hurriedly. "I'm…I'm back."

"Heyyyyy, are you alive…!?" the little group heard suddenly someone call. Looking over the railing of the balcony they spotted the floating lift.

"Supervisor! Everyone!" sure enough there were the scientist, by most had they hair become bushy from the explosion Komurin had created, they white laboratory coats spotted with black.

"Squad Leader! Hurry over here!"

"Please, be caught!"

"Oh, Allen and Toma are back too. Get over here…" Johnny called to them while…holding out a grinning teddy?

"Lenalee! Are you still slim!?" Komui screamed while waving both his arms like mad.

"Calm down, everyone…" Reever called back to them, but then suddenly the wall caved in behind them.

"IT'S HERE!"

* * *

Dark blue eyes flew suddenly open as the room started suddenly to shake. Sitting up groggily, this is what you get for not sleeping properly in the past weeks, and rubbing his eyes Kanda looked around. Remembering that he had started his mission, he relaxed somewhat, till he heard a new crash.

"_Ugh…what is that noise…" _Road asked while rubbing her button eyes.

"I don't know, hmm…was there something whi…damn…" Kanda suddenly jumped up from the bed and grabbed Mugen.

"_What is wrong?" _Road asked worriedly.

"The Moyashi was due to return at midnight and that just happened to be the day where that idiot Komui's Komurin II went loose." the samurai replied before running out of the room. Damn, how the hell could he have nearly overslept this.

Running out on the balcony he really needed to thank his quick reflexes that he managed to dodge before being shot. It was one thing that his damn lotus was pretty much fixed, though that damned thing was still mocking him, but repairing a hole in your abdomen was pretty painful. Unlike to popular beliefs was General Kanda Yuu no masochist. Really what the fuck was his squad thinking about him? He was nice enough to not include Akuma-bullets in to his _'Extreme Akuma Battle Training' _plans. If those little pansies can't even fight against a Converted Akuma properly, then those with the actual INTENTION to kill them will surely do the trick. Avoiding a new bullet managed Kanda to look down before groaning. That idiot Komui had tried to stop the canon build inside the floating lift to shoot his damned robot and it become a shooting forays wheel. Really by that entire racket they hadn't managed to wake even one of the Grand Generals? Some people had a really deep sleep here. Looking down again he saw that the Science Group had thrown themselves at Komui while Reever was shouting before they sent the tied up man up to Komurin. Kanda had a strange feeling, his expression darkening when he saw that large bunch of metal turn in to the direction of HIS Moyashi before an arm shoot out and started dragging him inside. He saw Allen struggling while Reever grabbed Lenalee, who the white haired Exorcist had pushed aside. Kanda relaxed his grip somewhat on Mugen when he saw that Allen was activating the canon form of his Anti-Akuma Weapon which was born due to his rage against that Level 2. Though now that he is remembering they first mission together, that sight of the two Allen's so close to…damn that Gentleman-pervert really rubbed of on him. Turning his focus back on the battle below, he come to a conclusion. That idiot scientist with a sister complex would pay dearly for daring to shoot his Moyashi with that needle, but first he needed to save the boy first. Tightening his grip on Mugen's hilt Kanda jumped down just as Lenalee started regaining her consciousness again while in the background was Komui still screaming _"NOT MACHOOO!!!" _

_To be continued…_


	4. Again The Attempted Black Priests' Destr

A/N: so here comes the next chapter after which I will bring in an interlude…

IV. Again The Attempted Black Priests' Destruction Incident

* * *

While Kanda was still falling in the soon to be metal trash Kumorin's direction was a wailing Komui held back by the science staff from falling as he tried rushing to Lenalee. Which isn't to good if you are standing on a floating lift.

"S…Supervisor that! There…" come suddenly Johnny's voice a he pointed at Lenalee who was standing on the canon.

"Lenalee!" they all yelled in relief.

"I heard Allen's voice…is he back?" she asked still somewhat sleepily while her boots started changing. "Innocence activate!!!"

"Surgery foe Exorcists!!" Komurin yelled as he lunged for the girl, shaking the lift, but missing his target.

"Lenalee!! Allen's inside here!" Reever yelled as he still hung to the little part of Allen's coat.

"Were gonna fall!" screamed some scientist as the platform kipped to the side from the robot's weight as it clung to the cannon.

"Raise the power output!" someone commanded.

"It's already full!!" come the panicked reply.

"Capture Lenalee!"

"Lenalee!" Komui yelled when the girl avoided an other attack, this time given out by some strange beams.

"Heh, idiot. With Lenalee's Innocence activated you can't catch her…She whirls through the open sky like a butterfly. The destructive power of steel and iron falls to the ground. That is Lenalee's Anti-Akuma Weapon "_Dark Boots"_." Reever commented while nearly failing to register when Kanda landed on the robot, creating a large gash on it with Mugen.

Kanda could also remember the female Exorcist's old Equip-Type weapon which only after the passing of a few months and some hard trials would go through an Evolution. Soon becoming the first Crystal-Type of its kind, which possessed both characteristics of Equip- and Parasite-Type in it, minus the life shortening and great appetite of the later.

"Reever, I will get the Moyashi out of here so get out of the way." the scientist looked up at the familiar deep voice to notice the dark haired General standing there on Komurin.

"Ok." he replied. Reever still found it somewhat strange to see Kanda as a grown man in front of him, but he really didn't complain and jumped down, his colleagues catching him.

So while Kanda grabbed a still dazed and mummy like Allen, jumping away with him were the scientists still cheering for Lenalee. They even started chanting _'Destroy it'_ like some type of song. Landing on the canon again was Lenalee facing the large robot, though her brother was standing now protectively on it. When did he actually get there?

"Komurin is not evil!" everyone snorted at this and glanced over to the half destroyed balcony where Kanda had landed with Allen. "The coffee is evil!!" of course and he was just addicted to that evil because of coincidence. THE COFFEE WAS THE ONLY THING KEEPING THE SCIENCE DEPARTMENT ALIVE!

"Whoa, Supervisor."

"When did he get there?" well don't blame them the only way to Komurin would have been walking over the canon and they would have seen that.

"Hate the crime, not the person. Hate the coffee, not Komurin, Lenalee." Komui said with teary eyes and everyone was sure that they saw sparkles around him.

"Big brother…" Lenalee1s tone was calm and Komui looked hopeful till…"Be ashamed of yourself for a little while." and with that she kicked both Komurin and her brother from the canon making them crash down at least fifty stocks before exploding. Matron will have some harsh words for Komui later on.

"We're speechless…" the scientists said.

After the danger was over, jumped Lenalee over to the balcony where Kanda had already disposed all the bandages covering Allen's body, also checking for injuries. Feeling the other's presence behind him beckoned the man the girl over, knowing that she was probably worried about the boy. Timcampy immediately flew over to the girl feeling confused by the man who had just saved them. Lenalee patted the little golden golem while walking closer. To be honest, she was greatly surprised when her brother explained to them that they had a visitor from the future and that it was Kanda from all people. She was in a way happy to see the stoic man who had so often protected her and she had always viewed like a second older brother to make it one day to a General. She had many questions to him, by which most he avoided in his usual way, but she was a bit worried how Allen-kun could deal with two Kanda's after they unfortunate first meeting. Really would she meet all her close male friends in the way that she needs to save them from Kanda? And there was also this strange melancholic sadness which would appear in the older male's eyes, just like now as he kneeled beside Allen's body with the boys head in his lap. She had a dreadful feeling by the sight even thought she didn't know why. At the same time had Kanda a painful feeling of déjà vu as he kneeled here in the destruction with Allen's limp body in his arms. But this time he knew that the boy was only unconscious and not…no, he would not remember that now.

"Don't worry, he only fainted." Kanda informed her before standing up, Allen still in his arms. "We should take him to somewhere which isn't that much destructed and lay him down on the couch till he wakes up.

"Ok." Lenalee agreed smiling.

* * *

Allen felt himself slowly crawling out of the darkness surrounding him and then something wet touched his forehead. Stirring his body sat up hurriedly.

"Whoa! That was a surprise." Lenalee said still somewhat startled, Tim still sitting on her head.

"Lenalee." Allen said a bit shocked as he held the wet cloth to his forehead.

"Sorry about my brother's invention..." She said while plopping down on a chair. "Does it still sting?"

"Where am I?"

"It's the public laboratory. Everyone has gone to repair this place. Hear that sound?" now that he mentioned it he did hear the sound of nails being hit in, the sound of saws, stone being moved and many other things. Lenalee only smiled at him before reaching her hands out after remembering something.

"This was in your pocket." she said while holding the Innocence out, Kanda had picked it up when they removed Allen's Exorcist coat so that he could be more comfortable. Did she just imagine it or was the man extremely gentle while handling Allen back then.

"Ah, the Innocence!" he exclaimed startled before grabbing in both hands. "I'm glad it isn't broken." he said in a relieved tone so he didn't notice the door opening.

"Take it to Havleska's place. She'll protect it. Welcome back Allen." And with that she gave him one of her warmest smiles.

"I…I'm back…" Allen replied blushing while Tim started pulling on the cloth on his forehead. "_She's so cute." _He thought when suddenly Timcampy flew away only to land on the shoulder of the person leaning against a near bookshelf.

"Finally awake Moyashi?" the man asked smirking.

"I'm not a bean sprout!" Allen yelled suddenly recogrinaising the man, he looked older but that smooth skin, long dark hair and cobalt eyes. "K…Kanda…" Allen was startled.

"Ah yes, you didn't know. Well you see sometime earlier today come Kanda to us from the future because of an important mission, but only my brother seems to know more details." Lenalee explained while Allen stared from her to the older Kanda. Great, he wanted back inside Komurin.

"It is better if only a few know. If you are better now then I will take you down to Havleska." the older male replied, but Allen felt sure that the other had just thrown him a little smile.

"By the way…" but before Lenalee could continue they could hear Jerry's angry voice when the door opened again making them all turn around.

"Hey! Why do I, the Chef, have to do carpentry!?" Jerry sounded pretty annoyed.

"We don't have enough people." someone replied.

"You guys aren't going to get any breakfast!!" come the threat though everyone knew that it wouldn't happen.

"Oh Allen your awake." Reever said in a relieved tone as he and a large group of people walked inside still holding they working instruments, faces sweaty and dirty from all the repairs and cleaning.

"What happened during the night, Allen?" Jerry asked "This place is trashed."

"Allen, your room was destroyed." Johnny told him as he leaned closer to him, some wood planks still under his arm.

"WHAT!?" this could be only a joke. Where the hell would he be sleeping till it got fixed? Well he got his answer when Lenalee tipped her head towards the older Kanda. Oh great, but luckily the next sentence broke his trail of thoughts.

"Welcome back Allen." they had all greeted him smiling, it really started to feel like being finally home.

"And now we might also get our lovely General to help out with some of the repairs." Jerry suddenly said smiling in Kanda's direction while the man had a shocked expression on his face. _"Wait…GENERAL!?" _Allen screamed in his mind.

"Wha…what…" was all Kanda could get out.

"You would be a great help Kanda, but first will we need to get the Innocence to Havleska." Lenalee said smiling at Kanda was sure that he heard Road laughing inside his head. She was enjoying herself.

On they way to Havleska's place they were accompanied by Komui who was released from the infirmary, though nearly his whole body was bandaged. Luckily for then was the lift already fully repaired so it wouldn't crash. Kanda could still remember when they were shoot down by a Level 4, it is not a pleasant feeling.

"_Welcome back Allen Walker." _Havleska greeted after appearing, she waited it patiently out till the Grand Generals had finished scolding Komui.

"I'm back." Kanda felt again a little pang in his heart, he missed hearing these words from those pale pink lips.

"_Long time not see…Timcampy. Last night…Was troublesome…Because of Komui…" _she said while said man started laughing nervously under the glare he received from the Grand Generals and Kanda.

"Stop it Hav." Allen felt like shaking his head, but the someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning to his side he saw Kanda gesturing for him to hold out the container which held the Innocence which was once Lala's heart.

"_The…Innocence…" _then the Innocence suddenly started glowing. _"Hmmm!? It just went through." _Allen thought as he watched the green crystal float over to Havleska.

"_When the Innocence's compatible person is unknown, I protect it until the Generals return…" _Kanda bit back a snort at this, it could be annoying going around for moths with three Innocence's beside your own and looking for a compatible person. All four of them had done so often, he himself had six Exorcists training under him, three of them once Allen's disciplines who had survived the attack on the Vatican. They four comarades had bee lost together with they General and he himself lost also two of his own.

"Including Cross, there are five Generals well in our time." Komui started explaining _"It would have been nine if we hadn't lost three of them to death." _Kanda thought meanwhile bitterly. Who would have thought that he would ever miss his Master like that? "After they finish they missions, they also find the unknown Innocence's compatible person."

"I see…" Allen replied before glancing over at the dark haired samurai wondering how many new Exorcists he had already brought to the Order. Wait why did he wonder about that?

Suddenly there was a great flash of light coming from down below, lighting the darkness and making the ground come to sight.

"Wow!" was the only thing Allen could say as he watched the strange phenomenon.

"That's the inside of Hav. There are 109 slots for the Innocence imprinted there."

"_Innocence, sleep inside of me…For a little while…" _they heard Havleska say softly, in Kanda's option she sounded much like a mother when talking like this. Road was the one who actually made him notice this little fact. "_Until the day you met your compatible person…And become a weapon…" _they watched as the Innocence slid through her body before finding it's place. Kanda knew who it will one day belong to. _"This is the 41__st__ Innocence we've retrieved…There are still many more Innocence in his world."_

* * *

Meanwhile in Edo were the already awakened members of the Noah clan sitting together in the dining hall of the white Ark. Still chained down by the course of the Musician, waiting for his return to spread again it's wings.

The Earl's final play was about to start…

…just as was the plan to protect what was lost groundlessly…

_To be continued..._

A/N: well then one chapter to go before the happenings in the Rewinding town will start together with hints about Road's plan to save her siblings, not only Allen…


	5. Interlude I: Soft petals part I

A/N: So as already pointed out here comes the first interlude in two parts to let some time pass and to get Kanda in…

V. Interlude I.: Soft petals part I.

* * *

After giving the Innocence over to Havleska was Komui held back for a second round of scolding, leaving Allen to go back with Kanda. To say that the situation felt awkward would be an understatement. How would you feel to suddenly walk through a long hallway with the future self of the person who wanted to slice you up with a katana upon your first meeting? The white haired Exorcist was so consumed in his thoughts that he failed to notice that the older man was also struggling with his own thought. Kanda had known that it would be hard, but now that he is again near Allen it was nearly unbearable. He cursed himself for the wish to wrap his arms around the boy and never let him go. Yes boy he needed to mentally chide himself, the Allen Walker he loved was death, this person now walking beside him would become the man he cared for a well respected and feared General, but only after painful trials. And even then, he didn't belong in to this time. The only thing he could do was make sure that Allen lived. He would have never known that after so many years of pushing everyone away, that when he finally lets them inside his barrier that his new attachments would be so strong. Biting back a frustrated sigh, really did he change that much, did he notice that they had finally made it back to the others. Great, now he can play carpenter what a joy. Bookman would have never let him live that one down... that is if things would be still the same.

"I used to manage to get out of such situations, so why exactly am I doing this now?" Kanda asked himself while looking at the hammer in his right hand and the board he was currently pressing to the wall with a lightly dumbfoulted look before sighing.

At the same time was a figure standing on one of the half destroyed balconies, hidden from the views of those working below. Golden eyes stared with amusement at the still pouting samurai, it was fun to see him like that. There weren't many things to feel amused about in the past six years so this was a pleasing change. It felt somewhat pleasant here without all the constant worrying to find both Innocence and the members of her family before the Earl, all the mistrust, hate and fear they felt when on missions. No, this time was different…

…this time possessed hope.

Her eyes soon fell on a familiar white haired figure helping to clean away the rumble with his Innocence hand. A melancholic smile crossed pale lips while watching him. It gave her a bittersweet feeling on one side warmth and joy to see her beloved brother again, healthy and happy, but also painful sorrow because she knew what trials will come and how it all ended. She hadn't told Kanda his, but he wasn't the only one blaming himself for Allen's loss. When alone in her room or in the Ark she had often asked herself why she hadn't listened to that faint voice inside her mind each time she saw her lost brother. The little voice which told her that the happy family picture was only an illusion, a cruel illusion created by the Earl. She was right back then as she referred to them a "_sacrificial lambs" _to Tyki as they waited for Allen in the crumbling Ark. Wisely was the only one who realized the truth and asked the 14th to kill him so that at least one other Noah knows the truth and he could help. But the blocked memories returned to late. Biting back the bitter thoughts Road pushed herself away from the railing she still had some plans for tonight. Walking back in to her shared room with Yuu using her powers to create a door and went through.

After nearly a whole day of getting rumble out of the way, patching holes up, carpeting and repairs was everyone exhausted. Jerry had long since given up on his threat to not make food so was everyone well feed. Calling it a day when the sun started setting went first everyone to wash down the dust and sweat from they bodies went the Order to bed. Well not everyone went to bed immediately. Allen was currently sitting on the makeshift bed inside Kanda's room fidgeting with his hands nervously. He was nervous to say at best, well could you blame him? He would be sleeping in the same room as Kanda. Soon said man walked inside the room his face tired.

"I'm. An. Exorcist. Not a fucking carpenter." he said tiredly before onyx eyes fell on silver ones. "Go clean yourself." he ordered before tossing a towel at Allen.

The white haired boy caught the fluffy clothe before hurrying out of the room, the fresh scent of lavender hitting his nose as he did so.

* * *

At the same time was a young girl was sitting on the roof of one of the older looking Victorian houses which stood around the street. It was already dark and the streetlamps brightened the way for the few carriages still making they work or the people heading home from work. She wasn't interested in either of them. The night air was warm so it wasn't bothersome to be sitting outside, not that the cold ever mattered. Soon the people started disappearing in to they houses, the street grew less crowded with each passing minute. After some time a little group of four made they way through the now nearly empty street. Spotting them Road stood up, her eyes fixed on the man walking in the middle. A little smile grazed her thin lips when the figure with messy black hair and large glasses laughed in amusement about a joke which probably one of his companions had told him. She missed that laugh, that smile so much. _"Road! Get out of the way!" _Shaking her head to get the memories away which threatened to overflow her fixed the young girl her gaze again on the man. She would stay for a little while to watch him some more, to see him happy.

"Tyki, I promise you that this time I will be the one protecting you." she whispered to the night wind as the full moon shone brightly above them.

_To be continued_...


End file.
